Sonata In My Heart
by Kamui-Sakuya
Summary: Sakura is chosen to dance for a concert, but somehow she's reluctant to do so. Finally, someone gave her an inspiration to dance forever but what is the true story behind the "Sonata in my Heart"?


Sonata In My Heart  
  
By: Kamui-Sakuya  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, it is owned by its respective owner. Thank you very much. (",)  
  
Author's Notes: There are a few things that I just want to say before I start: When you read this fic its like listening to a Sonata, a musical piece with different parts each having a distinct feel and sound.This is a one-shot fic which in term embodies a Sonata, like what I have just said above. Sakura's a bit angsty, just like a normal teenager is. That's just about it... I just hope that you like this fic and R&R please. Thank you very much! (",)  
  
S O N A T A I N M Y H E A R T  
  
BY: KAMUI-SAKUYA  
  
..= F I R S T M O V E M E N T =..  
  
" A N D A N T E "   
  
"Sakura-chan! You are going to be late!" a voice was heard inside our house.  
  
It was my father who was calling me to come down and move faster.  
  
"Yes, father, I will be going down already." I answered.  
  
I am Kinomoto, Sakura, 16 years old, and I am preparing for a performance which will be seen by all of Tomoeda and different kinds of people. I will be dancing to the tune of a Popular Sonata, interpreting it. I am very excited but I have fear also lurking in my heart.  
  
But someone once told me that, if I wish to, I can dance forever. Just letting my senses drift into the music and feel the emotions that herald my heart and follow my feelings. Then my body will dance on its own... forever.  
  
And I keep that saying in my mind, always.   
  
But for now, I have to move faster or I will be late.  
  
I am wearing a silk white and blue gown, which is long with sequins and accessories to match. I have my hair tied up in pigtails and wrapped in blue ribbons. And of course I am wearing dancing shoes. Its a little old because it was still my mother's but still beautiful.   
  
"You are very pretty, Sakura-chan... I am proud of you!" my father said smiling happily as I went down to them.  
  
"For a monster, you look human today.." Touya said teasing me which never fails to irritate me.  
  
"Come on Touya, stop teasing Sakura-chan..." Yukito said smiling at me.  
  
"This documentary will be one of my best creations..." Tomoyo said holding the camera as usual and happily taking video.  
  
Everyone is here to support me in this endeavor. Father, My brother, Touya, Yukito and Tomoyo. But I just hope that the other people who are very important to me will also be there.  
  
And so we boarded the transportation that will all bring us to the Tomoeda Theatre where it will be held.  
  
It was still early and we still have time so I asked my father to bring me somewhere first.  
  
A place I wish to go to before everything else...  
  
It was in a bit of the outskirts of Tomoeda...  
  
An old ruined mansion that still stands...  
  
My father kindly brought me there without asking too much. When we arrived there, I went out and looked at it and went near the house. I brought flowers and I entered the house. No one was with me as I asked them to let me alone even though everyone is puzzled. I went to the music room where the old piano was there still untouched but still beautiful.  
  
As I looked at it, I remember a certain memory...  
  
An experience that inspired me...  
  
A story that I keep in my heart...  
  
..= S E C O N D M O V E M E N T =..  
  
" S P I R I T O S O "  
  
It was the start of spring and everyone is very lively and happy, and so was I. Everything is as it is, no problems, no worries and the still normal days pass on.  
  
When we returned to school after the winter vacation, we were notified by our teacher Mr. Terada, that we were invited to dance for all of Tomoeda to celebrate the Spring Festival. He also told us that there will be auditions as to whom will be the one to dance.  
  
"Why don't we try-out?" Chiharu asked cheerfully when our break came.  
  
"Yes.. There is no harm, in trying to.." Rika also said cheerfully inviting us as well.  
  
"What do you think, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked me.  
  
Personally, I don't really intend to but...  
  
"If everybody wants to then let's go there, together!" I said cheerfully but also doubting my answer.  
  
When the auditions came, I was reluctant... I was thinking that I better go because I am not very learned in this kind of dance... but I guess, I'll just try...  
  
"Okay, Ms. Kinomoto, it's your turn..." one of the persons judging the dance audition called out.  
  
I was trembling a little... scared perhaps... but I slowly went to the stage.  
  
The music was starting... I wasn't sure of what to do... I feel my body totally numb...  
  
But slowly I was having a vision... a beautiful field of flowers laid around me... I was surprised but I was amazed...   
  
Then suddenly I saw beautiful butterflies flying around me...I ran after them and tried to follow them... I played around with them a little and...  
  
The music suddenly stopped.  
  
The vision disappeared...  
  
"Hoe?!?" I suddenly said as I realized that I was back in the stage and I can feel my body again.   
  
"That was simply amazing, Ms. Kinomoto..." the woman said leaving me really puzzled...  
  
"Starting tomorrow, you will be practicing with me...I am Marina Rei and I will be your dance instructor..." the woman said happily and then left..  
  
"But I..." I started to argue but to no avail.  
  
I went down the stage... obviously, I was chosen for that dance...  
  
"Sakura-chan! You were absolutely magnificent!" Chiharu said happily cheering me.  
  
"Great performance, Sakura-chan! Congratulations!" Rika said congratulating me.  
  
"Sakura-chan! You were great!" Tomoyo said beaming at me.  
  
"But I don't know... what happened?" I said totally puzzled.  
  
They were also puzzled in my reaction as I was really surprised.. but they didn't mind it and they continued to cheer me on...  
  
After then.. day by day I started to practice... But my dancing is not very good.. My dance instructor was very kind and patient and tells me that it will only take a little while longer for me to learn everything but... I was losing enthusiasm and faith in myself... In the first place.. I wasn't suppose to dance... I thought of quitting everyhting now...  
  
The next day was a free day...   
  
As Tomoyo watched everything and knew how I felt...she decided to bring me to a picnic in the out skirts of Tomoeda...   
  
I thought that can cheer me up a bit...  
  
I found the same field I saw in my vision much to my surprise... and my delight...   
  
"Tomoyo-chan... can I roam a little around there?" I asked happily  
  
"Sure..." she said happily as well as she saw me lightening up.  
  
I started to roam around, to see the beautiful scenery...   
  
Then I suddenly heard the most beautiful music I ever came across...  
  
A sad melody with the purest emotions and love felt...  
  
I don't know how but I was magically dancing to the music...   
  
And was slowly brought to a beautiful stone-built mansion...  
  
The music stopped suddenly...   
  
I saw a man playing at the Piano and he suddenly noticed that I was there.  
  
When I noticed him looking at me, I tried to walk away but...  
  
"Hey, who are you?" he suddenly asked  
  
"I.. I.. am Kinomoto, Sakura... I am very sorry..." I said shaking a little  
  
"I see... do you have anything to do? Why don't you join me for tea?" he suddenly asked smiling  
  
I was a little reluctant but...  
  
"Sure, I'd love to Mr..." I said   
  
After then he opened the door and let me in. He led me to the dining room and prepared tea and cakes for me.   
  
"Thank you very much... Mr?" I said  
  
"Van. Van Haleczis. Call me Van, were about the same age." he said smiling as he was drinking his tea.  
  
He was obviously a foreigner.   
  
"You are good at dancing, I saw you..." he said as he once again looked at me.  
  
"No.. that's not true.. actually... I guess.. I'll never learn how to dance..." I said  
  
"...I don't think so... you know... if you wish to, you can dance forever. Just let your senses drift into the music and feel the emotions that herald your heart and follow your feelings. Then your body will dance on its own... forever." he said smiling at me  
  
I was surprised to hear what he said...  
  
I was pondering on and keeping quiet...   
  
"You know... why not dance for me... It's been a long time since anyone ever danced to the tune of my music..." he said kneeling down.  
  
"But... I..." I said but he pulled me to the music room.  
  
Slowly he sat on the piano and played a really beautiful music...  
  
I slowly moved to the music which made him delighted. I followed his advice and started to dance according to how my heart feels... After the music ended, I stopped dancing as well...  
  
He then turned to me...  
  
"I told you you can dance..." he said smiling and I smiled again...  
  
"Thank you... " I said bowing down and feeling that I have regained the strength to dance again.  
  
"Would you come by again here... I wish to see you dance and most of the time I'm alone here..." he said raising my head to level his.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to!" I said looking at his expressive blue eyes.  
  
After then I said goodbye to him and he smiled and sent me home...  
  
Somehow he just keeps on smiling... I don't know but it feels unnatural...   
  
After that day I continued to dance in a new light... and the dance instructor was very happy...  
  
But I wasn't able to go back to him again yet...  
  
One day as she said I was ready to dance to the real music, she played the music.. much to my surprise...  
  
It was the same sad but beautiful music Van played for me...  
  
I was surprised...   
  
"This is the Sonata you are going to dance is entitled "Sonata in my Heart". The one who made this music is a very young man, a foreigner... his name is Van Haleczis." She explained.  
  
"Pity... he died very young and alone..." she continued  
  
I was shocked.  
  
"No way.. I just.." I said slowly  
  
"Anyway.. let's go back to dancing.." my instructor said.  
  
But I wasn't able to believe what she said and I am slowly losing my confidence again...  
  
The weather isn't being much of a help... its raining really hard...but my mind isn't really set to believe so...  
  
I went there as fast as I can.. even in the rain.. to make everything clear.  
  
When I reach the place... It is still raining by the way... the place was in ruins... but someone was there...  
  
It was Sonomi Daidoji...  
  
"Sakura-chan?" she asked  
  
She went near me and gave me an umbrella...  
  
We sat on a bench as the sun slowly appeared...   
  
"Sonomi-san... about Van..." I started, breaking the silence.  
  
"I see, so it was true then... about you meeting Van..." she said sadly  
  
"Sonomi-san.." I started again.  
  
"I believe you need an explanation..." she said.  
  
"Van Haleczis, is a Japanese-French boy who lived next to our house. He is usually alone and only plays music to entertain himself. One day, Nadeshiko, your mother heard a beautiful music and started to dance, to the music. He was fascinated with her and her dance and invited her. They were the best of friends and Van promised that he will make a Sonata just for her... and make her dance forever. He was obviously in love with her. Nadeshiko loved him as a very good friend as well, but he died because of his sickness, cancer of the blood, Leukemia and he never had the chance to make her dance his Sonata..." she explained  
  
"I see..." I said sadly.  
  
"Nadeshiko was about the same age as you are right now when that happened.." she said.  
  
After that I remained silent.. I didn't know what to say.. what to actually do...  
  
"Well, I better go. I wish you the best Sakura-chan. I will be watching you along with Tomoyo." she said and went off.   
  
I was left there. I didn't move at all. I didn't know what to do...  
  
..= E N D I N G M O V E M E N T =..  
  
"L E G A T O"  
  
But I continued on, probably I wanted to dance on his music to fulfill his final wish of my mother dancing forever on his music.  
  
As now, I laid the flowers on his piano and moved back a little.  
  
I remembered how it felt to dance to his music and I tried to dance a little... reminiscing the music and the way I danced.  
  
After a few more minutes...  
  
"Van Haleczis... Thank you very much for everything. I dedicate my dance to you. And I will continue to dance forever as you wish..." I said tears leaking out my eyes a little.  
  
Suddenly a vision of my mother, Nadeshiko and Van appeared...  
  
And at my back he suddenly shown himself...  
  
"Sakura-chan, I can't thank you enough. You have fulfilled my final wish. I know that even if Nadeshiko is gone, you have given me my final wish. Just always follow your heart, and continue to dance forever. I hope you'll be happy." he said and went near me and hugged me.   
  
As we were hugging each other he slowly disappeared...  
  
After he disappeared I heard my brother and Yukito calling me.   
  
I went outside and went to the car and we all went.  
  
At the concert hall, everyone was there.  
  
And as I went to the stage to dance, I said to myself as I looked up...  
  
"Van, Mother, Everyone.... This is the Sonata In My Heart!"  
  
Final notes: Its done.. I hope you liked it! The Second Movement is a flashback. The title movement are used as tempos for musical pieces. 


End file.
